Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Reboot Series)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is an upcoming animated series based on the franchise of the same name and a reboot of the ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''television series. Plot Characters The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Leonardo/Leo - *Raphael/Raph - *Donatello/Donnie - *Michelangelo/Mikey - *Venus - Allies *Hamato Yoshi/Splinter - *April O'Neil - *Casey Jones - *Leatherhead - *Irma Langinstein - *Kirby O'Neil - *Karai/Miwa - *Vernon Fenwick - *Bernadette Thompson - *Prof. Jordan Perry - *Jack J. Kurtzman - *Keno - *Metalhead - *Professor Honeycutt/Fugitoid - *Ice Cream Kitty - *Mortu - *Zog - *Miyamaoto Usagi - *Tang Shen - *Mutagen Man - *The Justice Force - **Staintless Steve Steel - **Zippy Lad - **Joey Lastic - **Metal Head - **Dr. Dome - **Battling Bernice - **Silver Sentry - **Nobody - **Ananda - **Nanobot - **Chrysalis - **Tsunami - **Raptarr - **Green Mantle - Enemies *The Foot Clan - **Oroku Saki/The Shredder - ***Eric Sachs/The Shredder - **Tatsu - **Tiger Claw - **Chris Bradford/Dogpound - **Xever/Fishface - **Dr. Baxter Stockman/The Stockman-Brain - **Foot Soldiers - **Foot Technicians - **Foot Genetics - **Foot Bots - *The Kraang - **Kraang Prime - **Biotroid - **Traag - **Kraang Droids - **Kraang Scientists - *The Purple Dragons - **Hunter "Hun" Mason - **Dean Doug/Bebop - **Sergei/Rocksteady - **Purple Dragon Goons - **Purple Dragon Dogs - *Garbageman - *Agent Bishop - *The Rat King - *Lord Dregg - *Tokka - *Rahzar - *Spike/Slash - *Newtralizer - *Antonio/Pizza Face - *Armaggon - *Simon Bonesteel - *Colonel Santino - *Dr. Malignus - Locations *New York City *Tokyo, Japan Episodes List of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Reboot Series) Episodes Movies Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Reboot Film Series) Voice Cast *Alan Tudyk - Zippy Lad *Andrew Kishino - Dean Doug/Bebop, Tatsu *Anthony Ruivivar - Nobody *Carlos Alazraqui - Raptarr *Charlie Alder - Kraang Prime, The Rat King *Christopher McDonald - Agent Bishop *Cindy Robinson - Venus *Corey Burton - Professor Jordan Perry, Mortu, Metal Head *Cree Summer - Bernadette Thompson *Daran Norris - Rahzar, Nanobot *David Kaye - Eric Sachs/The Shredder, Spike/Slash *David Sobolov - Hunter "Hun" Mason (Older) *Dee Bradley Baker - Xever/Fishface, Dr. Malignus *Diedrich Bader - Sergei/Rocksteady *Dominic Catrambone - Leonardo *Eric Bauza - Tiger Claw *Frank Welker - Armaggon, Traag *Gregg Berger - Tokka *Gwendoline Yeo - Tang Shen *Hoon Lee - Master Splinter *J.B. Blanc - Mutagen Man, Newtralizer *Jennifer Hale - Chrysalis *Jim Cummings - Simon Bonesteel *John DiMaggio - Colonel Sanito, Garbageman, Antonio/Pizza Face *Josh Keaton - Michelangelo *Kelly Hu - Karai/Miwa *Keone Young - Hamato Yoshi *Kevin Eastman - Ice Cream Kitty *Kevin Michael Richardson - Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Hunter "Hun" Mason (Young) *Liam O'Brien - Tsunami *Mae Whitman - April O'Neil *Maurice LaMarche - Dr. Dome *Michael Dorn - Dr. Baxter Stockman/The Stockman-Brain *Nolan North - Green Mantle *Rob Paulsen - Kirby O'Neil *Robert Forster - Jack J. Kurtzman *Robin Atkin Downes - Professor Honeycut/Fugitoid *Roger Craig Smith - Raphael *Sam Riegel - Donatello *Steven Blum - The Kraang, Leatherhead *Susan Eisenberg - Battling Bernice *Tara Strong - Irma Langstein, Ananda *Tom Kenny - Joey Lastic *Tony Todd - Silver Sentry *Travis Willingham - Chris Bradford/Dogpound, Stainless Steve Steel *Troy Baker - Vernon Fenwick *Will Friedle - Casey Jones *Yuji Okumoto - Miyamoto Usagi *Yuri Lowenthal - Keno Reception Trivia * Category:TMNT Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Superheroes Category:Television Series